I. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to clamping devices, and more particularly, to clamping devices for fixing the strings of a musical instrument.
II. Description of the Related Art
Clamping devices have been used to clamp the strings of a musical instrument in order to anchor the ends of the strings and to prevent sliding movement of the strings over the nut and the bridge of the instrument when a tremolo mechanism is used.
Known string clamping devices have a variety of shortcomings. Some are complex mechanisms which are expensive to manufacture. Others are difficult to use or require tools to be used. Still others do not permit adequate individual adjustment, control, and accommodation of each string.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a clamping device which is a simple mechanism and inexpensive to manufacture.
It is another object of this invention to provide a clamping device which is easy to use and which can be operated without tools.
It is a further object of this invention to clamp each string of a stringed instrument individually to allow individual adjustment, control and accommodation of each string.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.